


Confessions of the Love Kind

by darkangel86



Series: Kissing Verse [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Feels, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “If you wanted to kiss Nathan, you should have asked, Michael.” Tyler stated plainly. “I shouldn't have had to walk in and find you with him completely on top of you.”“Its not like I set out to make out with him or anything,” Michael said, pouting and Tyler did his best not to smile. His co-star/lover/whatever they were at this point was too fucking cute for his own good sometimes.





	Confessions of the Love Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Therealdeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/gifts).



> So technically this picks up right where Boys Kissing Boys stops but you don't have to read it to read this one. I mean, it'll make more sense if you do but its not a have to kinda thing.

Tyler closed the trailer door behind Nathan and from his place still laid back on the couch, Michael heard the lock click in place.

“I take it what I just walked in on, you and Nathan were enjoying yourselves?” Tyler asked as he turned to face Michael, his arms crossed loosely over his chest.

“It was, he just, he asked and I-” Michael's eyes were wide as he watched, waiting, knowing this was it, Tyler was pissed and whatever it was they were, that they had together, he'd gone and completely fucked up.

“If you wanted to kiss Nathan, you should have asked, Michael.” Tyler stated plainly. “I shouldn't have had to walk in and find you with him completely on top of you.”

“Its not like I set out to make out with him or anything,” Michael said, pouting and Tyler did his best not to smile. His co-star/lover/whatever they were at this point was too fucking cute for his own good sometimes.

“I'm not saying you did. But. I assumed we were exclusive. Unless you're okay with me making out with Trevino in between takes? The man does have exquisite cheekbones.” Tyler said, smirking when Michael's pout transformed immediately into a scowl. “See, I didn't think so. Now, imagine how you'd feel if you'd have walked in on the two of us? Not so great, I'm guessing.” Tyler said with a sigh as he dropped his arms and moved to sit beside of Michael on the couch. “I'm not mad. Just, please don't do it again.” He asked softly, eyes downcast and Michael instantly felt like the worst kind of person.

“I'm so sorry. Fuck. I didn't even think, I mean I did but I didn't realize it would matter that much. I thought, I didn't think I mattered that much to you.” Michael admitted and Tyler groaned. Of course they were going to do this now.

“I care about you. A lot. I don't want you kissing anyone else. Unless I say its okay, in which case I will most likely need to be there for it to happen,” Tyler said. “Contrary to popular belief, I don't sleep with all my co-stars. There's a line and I don't cross it. You're different.” He smiled and Michael felt like someone had just offered him everything he'd ever asked for.

“I really am sorry,” Michael said again as he leaned forward, nuzzling into Tyler's neck. “I care about you too. A whole fucking lot.” He giggled and Tyler sighed. This man was a child. “Please don't be mad.” Michael pressed a kiss to the underside of his chin and Tyler let his eyes flutter shut. Damn Vlamis. He knew all of Tyler's weak spots.

“You are such an asshole.” Tyler sighed, leaning his head back and giving Michael better access to his neck.

“A very sorry one and one that would very much like to make it up to you, if you'll let him,” Michael said, leaning back just enough to look Tyler in the eyes.

“You're so lucky I'm already half hard,” Tyler said, an exaggerated groan falling from his lips. 

“Yeah, complain all you like, you still thought it was hot as fuck seeing us make out, didn't you?” Michael asked, a wicked chuckle escaping his lips as he pressed them against the pulse point in Tyler's neck.

“You are a god damn menace,” Tyler moaned, sitting up so they could both pull their shirts off. 

“I can't even deny that one, baby,” Michael laughed, head thrown back and Tyler just moved, quickly, pushing the other man back until he was once again flat on his back on the couch. He did quick work of removing their pants, wasting absolutely no time in getting the offending garments off of them both. 

“You are so fucking lucky I'm still wet and loose from this morning,” Tyler hissed, their cocks sliding together once they were both naked and pressed together. “Because I do not have the god damn patience to let you open me up anymore than I already am right now.”

“Fucking hell,” Michael groaned, reaching a hand back behind Tyler and running a finger around the still swollen rim of his used hole. “We still need lube. I don't give a shit what you say. I'm not going in dry.”

“I just had to teach you the proper way to do things,” Tyler muttered and he stuck his hand down the side of the couch in search of the lube he knew was stashed there.

“Someone's impatient today.” Michael chuckled, a smug smirk on his face as he watched Tyler continue to search for the lube.

“You're not the one who had to walk in on their boyfriend making out with their stupidly fucking hot as hell coworker, you piece of shit asshole,” Tyler muttered, and Michael was sure it was to himself but he still heard it, every word, especially one word in particular and he felt his heart seize up in his chest. “Fucking finally!” Tyler said, thrusting the half used tube of lube in Michael's face. “What?” He snapped, narrowing his gaze and Michael realized he hadn't caught what he'd said to himself.

“Nothing!” Michael hurried to say as he grabbed for it, snapping it open and coating two fingers, silencing Tyler with a look before he had time to utter a word. “I don't care. Be quiet. I'm still making sure I don't hurt you.” He said and for a second, Michael was sure he saw a look pass through Tyler's eyes that he would have to go back later and contemplate on but for now, he groaned himself as he easily sank two fingers into the man above him.

“Jesus Christ,” Tyler moaned, his head falling back, exposing the gorgeous expanse of neck that Michael wanted to mark up so that everyone knew that Tyler was taken. “God, Michael, just get in me!” Tyler begged, even as Michael continued to work his fingers eagerly in and out.

“Yeah? That bad, huh? Didn't I just fuck you this morning? Fuck, baby, so greedy for my cock,” Michael sat up and did exactly what he wanted to do, he attached his lips to Tyler's neck and sucked. His fingers slipped free and Tyler groaned at the loss but Michael slicked his cock as much as he could with his mouth still attached to Tyler's neck and blindly guided himself into Tyler's hole.

Knees bracketing Michael's hips, Tyler spread them as wide as he could with the limited space when Michael pressed into him. He sank down, reveling in the fill of being filled by Michael. Tyler let his body slump forward, his forehead resting against Michael's as he waited for his body to adjust.

“Feels good, huh? So tight, so hot.” Michael said, hot breath on Tyler's face, their sweat mixing and running together and Tyler loved it. With a low groan deep in the back of his throat, Tyler pushed Michael back until he was, again, flat on his back and took a deep breath.

“Make me come, Michael,” Tyler said, panting, chest heaving. “Fuck me and make me come until _I'm_ the only thing _you_ can remember.” He finished, face flushed and grinning and Michael knew right then he'd never seen anything hotter in his whole fucking life.

“You absolute beauty,” Michael breathed out heavily as he brought his hands up to grip Tyler's hips. “Lean forward,” He said and Tyler did, his hands coming to rest on Michael's chest until they were face to face and suddenly, it was more intimate than either could remember it ever being before. Michael's breath caught in his throat as he pulled out and slammed his hips home. He watched as Tyler's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. 

“Fuck,” Tyler cried, his nails digging into Michael's flesh and maybe later he'd feel it but in that moment nothing else mattered but the look of pure bliss on Tyler's face as Michael continued to thrust in and out of him, slamming their bodies together. Their harsh breaths and slapping of skin the only two sounds echoing throughout the small trailer.

“You know... I only want you,” Michael said, in between gasping for breath. “Just you.”

“You promise?” Tyler asked, before he even had to chance to stop himself. His eye widened at his words. Michael sat up, one foot pressed flat to the floor for leverage, one arm wrapped tightly around Tyler's waist to hold him steady as he looked up into his eyes.

“I swear to god, only you,” Even to his own ears, Michael didn't think he'd ever sounded more honest. The smile that broke out across Tyler's already breathtaking face sent Michael's heart racing.

The angle might not have been the best but they made due. For ever upward thrust Michael made, Tyler matched him. It wasn't long before both could feel their release coming. 

“No more kissing Nathan, right?” Tyler asked, the need to come building in him. But he needed to know, he had to ask. He held tight to the sweat soaked curls of Michael's with one hand, the other arm was clung tightly around his shoulders as he rode his lover hard, bouncing up and down. His knees ached but he'd deal with it later.

“I'll lever kiss anyone again, ever, as long as I have you, baby, I swear,” Michael promised, panting harsh heavy of warm air against Tyler's cheek as he nailed his lovers' prostate over and over again. Tyler's back arched and he screamed, coming in between them, coating their stomachs in thick ropes of milky white cum.

Michael was right behind him, two, three thrusts later with Tyler's tight, hot hole clenching down around his cock. He groaned, his eyes closing as he came, filling Tyler with his warm seed. Both men held onto one another as they shook through their release, collapsing back onto the couch soon after.

“Jesus effing Christ,” Michael panted, eyes still closed, as he continued to hold Tyler. He sighed when his cock slid out of Tyler's body. The sweat and cum on their bodies already continuing to cool and he knew it would be a nightmare once it did but he was loathe to move.

“I love you, you know,” Tyler whispered, voice soft and Michael froze, almost afraid he'd imagined it. “Its fine if you don't feel the same way but I needed you to know.” Michael had never heard Tyler sound so small before and it broke his god damn heart.

“You stupid, beautiful moron,” Michael said, nudging Tyler's head up so he could look him in the eye. “If you think for one stupid second that I don't love you, that I'm not completely in love with everything about you, then I'm sorry but there's just no hope for you,” He said, tears filling his eyes and falling as he smiled, laughing when Tyler surged up to wrap his arms around Michael's neck in a fierce hug.

“I guess we're both a little slow, aren't we?” Tyler laughed, his own eyes wet with tears, but the smile on his face outshining anything Michael had ever seen before.

“That just makes us perfect for each other then, I guess,” Michael grinned that dumb grin that Tyler loved so much. “Before we get anymore sappy, how about we take a shower before we get anymore stuck together than we already are? Not that I don't love being stuck to you but this shit hurts,” He winced, the cum in his chest hair pulling slightly and fuck, it really did hurt. Tyler couldn't help but laugh.

“We've never showered together,” Tyler said thoughtfully. 

“I don't know what you're thinking but I approve,” Michael grinned and both men hurried towards the shower. “If its blowjobs though, I really, really approve!” He added, and because Tyler loved one silly ridiculous man, Vlamis got his blowjob in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be a part 3, it'll be Nathan/Karan and then a part 4 to close this out and it'll be, um, heh, quite possibly a mix of all four of these gorgeous men? Idk for sure but we shall see.


End file.
